warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Silver Grove
The Silver Grove is an optional quest introduced in , which sees the Tenno working with New Loka to uncover an ancient, mysterious power. Completing this quest will reward players with parts for the Titania Warframe. Walkthrough The Silver Grove quest can only be unlocked once players have completed The Second Dream and must have a Mastery Rank of at least 7. (* Note: You are able to pick the quest up at Mastery Rank 4, however when attempting to set active and begin the first mission, you will receive an error stating unable to set quest active until you are Rank 7) The quest is started by visiting New Loka inside a relay and by asking their leader Amaryn about "The Silver Grove". Amaryn will explain that the Grineer seek to defile Earth's purest location, the aforementioned Silver Grove, and that they have a plan to awaken the ancient defenses that guard the place. The quest can then be activated via the Quest menu on the Codex. Nightfall Apothic On accepting the quest, players will receive a blueprint for a Nightfall Apothic. In order to craft the Apothic, players must use Codex or Synthesis Scanners to locate and scan the various plants the Apothic needs throughout the system. *The Dusklight Sarracenia can be found in swampy waters in Grineer Shipyard missions, which are most commonly found on Ceres. *Both Moonlight Dragonlilies and Sunlight Threshcones can be found on Grineer Forest missions on Earth, however the Moonlight Dragonlilies can only be found during the tileset's nighttime phase, and Sunlight Threshcones can only be found during the daytime phase. Along with the blueprint, players will also be shown a voice imprint included with the Apothic, which details the log of an unnamed female Orokin researcher. Once the Apothic has been crafted and then equipped on a player's Gear, players are then tasked with visiting E Prime on Earth in order to find a small shrine, where players must fight past Grineer patrols to locate it, with Amaryn occasionally giving out pointers as to its location. Upon locating the shrine, players must then anoint the large stone altar on the top of the shrine, which will consume the Apothic. This prompts a disembodied voice - whom Amaryn believes to be the Grove's sacred voice - to suddenly speak out, demanding the Tenno to know what they are doing. A hostile Loki Knave Specter and its clones will suddenly appear and attack, which players must kill in order to extract. Completing this mission will grant players a Titania Systems Blueprint, along with the blueprint for the next Apothic. Twilight Apothic On receiving the blueprint for the Twilight Apothic, players must once again hunt down for the plants needed to craft it. *Moonlight Jadeleaf can rarely be found on the Grineer Forest tileset on Earth, but only during the tileset's nighttime phase. *Ruk's Claw can be commonly found on the Grineer Settlement tileset on Mars, usually on walls and corners. *Lunar Pitcher can be commonly found on the Orokin Moon tileset on Lua, either in vases or amongst the rubble. The Twilight Apothic blueprint also contains a voice imprint, which Ordis will bring up for the player to read: Amaryn wonders why the Apothic is 'vandalized' by the presence of the imprint. Nonetheless, she details her plan to seed Earth with the plants found in the Silver Grove due to their purity, while Ordis expresses his wonder at the Silver Grove, stating he's never scanned anything like it on previous missions to Earth. Players must return to E Prime upon crafting and equipping the Twilight Apothic to repeat the previous process of anointing the shrine. This time, the disembodied voice outright tells the Tenno to get out, and sends a Saryn Orphid Specter to kill the Tenno. Once the Specter is defeated, the disembodied voice cries out for Titania, pleading her to wake it up. Amaryn is shaken by its words, no longer believing it to be a sacred voice, but a human voice. Upon extraction, players will receive the Titania Chassis Blueprint, and the final Apothic blueprint. Sunrise Apothic Once more, players must find the plants that make up the ingredients for the Sunrise Apothic and scan them. *Sunlight Jadeleaf can rarely be found on the Grineer Forest tileset on Earth, Usually in watery areas, but only during the tileset's daytime phase. *Frostleaf can be found in large batches by cliffs and valleys on the Corpus Outpost tileset on Venus, Neptune and Pluto. *Vestan Moss can be found scattered on rocks on the Grineer Asteroid tileset, commonly found on Mercury, Phobos, Saturn, Uranus and Sedna. Check under the stairs too. As with the previous Apothics, Ordis discovers a voice imprint within it, which he displays to the player: Amaryn reacts with horrific disbelief at the imprint, realizing that the Silver Grove is not the pure and natural sanctuary she believed it to be, but another artificial creation. Disgusted, Amaryn signs off on the mission. Ordis, however, urges the Tenno to complete their mission, stating his disagreement with Amaryn's dogmatic beliefs, and how the Tenno are proof one's actions are more important than one's origins. Upon crafting the Sunrise Apothic, players must return to the Silver Grove one final time with the Sunrise Apothic equipped. The voice of the Grove will converse with Amaryn, asking the leader if she would rather see the forest she swore to protect burn just to spite the Grove itself; Amaryn has difficulty responding. Once the shrine is anointed, the voice will call out again, declaring that it has gained clarity enough to realize the Tenno is not Titania, but another protector much like her. However, the Grove has no power to stop the remaining guardian, and the player is then attacked by an Oberon Feyarch Specter. Once the Specter is defeated, the voice bids the player to flee while it holds off the coming Grineer, but Amaryn will bid the Tenno to stay and defend the Shrine until its defenses are fully activated. The player must then defend the Shrine for 2 minutes while it is attacked by Grineer, including Napalms, Flameblades, Elite Lancers and Hyekka Masters. The voice of the Grove admires that the Tenno fights with the same energy that Titania once did. With the Shrine completely defended, the voice introduces itself as Silvana, the Archimedean responsible for both Titania and the Silver Grove, now permanently bound to the latter by Transference. When the Orokin learned that she pilfered their resources to create the grove, a battalion of Dax soldiers was sent to burn down the forest, but they were cut down by Titania. Titania's wounds claimed her in this battle, and she died in the Silver Grove, protecting the woman who hated her the most – Silvana. Amaryn vows that the player will allow Titania to fly once more, earning Silvana's gratitude. Upon extraction, players will receive the Titania Neuroptics Blueprint. Amaryn will also send a message to the player's inbox, declaring that the New Loka will need to change its doctrines moving forward to be more accepting of the truth, and giving the Tenno a Titania Blueprint, thus completing the quest. Notes *The player does not need to be allied with New Loka to obtain the quest. *Similar to Sands of Inaros, the main quest mission for The Silver Grove is not randomized, but is instead fixed, making it easy to memorize the layout of the map upon returning to it. *If you don't receive the blueprint in the mail after completing the quest, it will be there after logging out and back in again. *Never use Apothic if you have not started the quest mission, as it will spawn Knave Specter but not provide the blueprint or the next step in quest while consuming Apothic. *If players sold the Apothic blueprints before DE made them unsellable, there is no way for players to re-obtain them, aside from submitting a support ticket and asking for the items to be re-added to the players inventory. Tips *Using the Synthesis Scanner upgraded with the Cross-Matrix Widget can speed up the process of collecting scans, as the widget grants a chance for a single scan to count as two scans, thereby giving more ingredients per scan. *As a few of the plants required for ingredients in this quest - namely Sunlight Threshcones, Sunlight Jadeleaves, Moonlight Dragonlilies and Moonlight Jadeleaves - can only appear during particular phases of the Grineer Forest's day and night cycle, it is important to note when each particular cycle takes place in order to minimize the time needed to hunt down the required plants. **'Night Phase': 4:00pm to 8:00pm, 12:00am to 4:00am, 8:00am to 12:00pm **'Day Mode': 12:00pm to 4:00 pm, 8:00pm to 12:00am, 4:00am to 8:00am The above times are in Eastern Daylight time, which is the time Warframe's servers are on. Note these times are affected by Daylight Savings Time. A good resource to find out how long until the time shifts is ☀https://deathsnacks.com/wf/ Media THE SILVER GROVE - Titania Systems bp & Nightfall Apothic Warframe Quest part 1 THE SILVER GROVE - Titania Chassis bp & Twilight Apothic Warframe quest part 2 THE SILVER GROVE - Titania Complete! & Sunrise Apothic Warframe Quest part 3 All Apothic Transmissions (The Silver Grove) it:Il Bosco d'Argento Category:Quest Category:Update 19